Génie Tentateur
by Les Sadiques Yaoistes
Summary: Séquelle de l'os Pwp Pulsion . Cette suite est écrite dans le cadre d'un défi pour le Forum de la Ficothèque Ardente.


_**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient, c'est dommage d'ailleurs. J'aimerai que Derek et Reid soient à moi.**_

_**Ration : MA**_

_**Paring : Derek Morgan / Spencer Reid**_

_**Auteur : Cleo McPhee**_

_**Bêta : Moi, entre autre.**_

_**Titre : Génie Tentateur**_

_**Résumé : Séquelle de l'os Pwp « Pulsion » publié sur FFNet. Cette suite est écrite dans le cadre d'un défi pour le Forum de la Ficothèque Ardente.**_

_**Défi : Rédiger un OS érotique avec les contraintes suivantes**_

_**Le thème : Sentiments et érotisme**_

_**La phrase : L'érotisme n'est pas seulement désir du corps, mais, dans une égale mesure, désir d'honneur. Un partenaire que nous avons eu, qui tient à nous et qui nous aime, devient notre miroir, il est la mesure de notre importance et de notre mérite.**_

_**Citation de Milan Kundera **_

_**Note : Cet Os a d'abord été publié sur notre forum et nous avons décidé de le publier également sur FFNet. Nous espérons que cette suite à L'OS Pulsion vous plaira.**_

_**Nous espérons que vous apprécierez ce texte. **_

_**Bonne lecture...**_

_**Génie Tentateur :**_

Reid arriva au BAU de bonne heure ce matin là. Le soleil se levait et la journée allait être froide. L'hiver commençait à s'installer. Il jeta un regard sur la pièce et eut un léger sourire en voyant son bureau. Des images de ce qu'il y avait fait quelques mois plus tôt tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Que dirait ses collègues s'ils apprenaient que Morgan et lui avaient fait sur ce même bureau quelques mois plus tôt ? Imaginer leurs têtes le fit sourire davantage.

Depuis ce jour, tout avait changé dans sa vie. Il était très amoureux du métisse et il ne voyait que par lui même s'il parvenait à le cacher au travail. Ses compagnons de travail avaient rapidement compris qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie mais personne ne savait que son mystérieux amant était Derek Morgan et heureusement.

Il était plus épanouis, plus souriant, moins stressé. Il ne débitait plus des flots de paroles et de connaissances à tout va. Il était plus posé, plus calme, plus mâture. Il semblait avoir prit plusieurs années d'un coup. Malgré le fait qu'il soit proche de ses collègues, aucun d'eux ne savait qu'il était gay. Il soupçonnait Garcia d'être au courant mais elle garderait son secret, il en était sûr.

La journée de travail se déroula avec une lenteur affolante. Il en avait marre. Il adorait son travail mais ce jour là, il n'aspirait qu'à quitter le bureau et retrouver Morgan. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se voir en dehors du travail et son amant lui manquait.

Il était en manque de sa voix, son odeur, ses gestes, l'odeur de sa peau, ses caresses, cette manière à la fois douce et sauvage qu'il avait de lui faire l'amour. Ils étaient complémentaires, fusionnels. Ils s'accordaient tellement bien dans leur couple.

La journée se termina enfin et il courut pratiquement jusqu'à l'ascenseur dans lequel il s'engouffra. Derek devait venir chez lui et il voulait lui préparer une surprise. Il lui fallut à peine vingt minutes pour regagner son domicile.

Une fois chez lui, il alla prendre une douche et prépara de quoi pimenter le moment qu'il allait passer avec son amant. Il prenait très peu d'initiatives mais Derek était toujours ravi quand il le faisait. Il savait se montrer sensuel et érotique malgré le peu d'expérience qu'il avait.

Il fit plusieurs aller et retour entre la cuisine et sa chambre. Dès qu'il fut sûr de ne rien avoir oublier, il se coula nu entre les draps et attendit sagement l'arrivée de Morgan.

Derek avait sentit les regards de Spencer peser sur lui toute la journée. Il avait faillis lui sauter dessus plusieurs fois. Surtout quand ils s'étaient retrouvé seuls dans les vestiaires alors que les autres étaient déjà partis déjeuner.

Il avait dévoré son jeune amant du regard et l'avait plaqué contre le mur pour l'embrasser sensuellement. Reid avait gémit et Morgan avait dû mettre toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui faire subir les derniers outrages. À ce moment, le génie avait émit un petit rire et lui avait susurré à l'oreille.

- Viens chez moi ce soir, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

- J'y serai beau gosse. Avait répondu l'aîné d'une voix rauque de désir.

Après ça, il avait été obligé d'aller sur le terrain et l'après midi avait passé à une vitesse folle. Il avait regagné le BAU une heure avant la fin de son service et avait entreprit de taper son rapport. Il avait vu Reid partir à toute vitesse et c'était empressé de finir son travail.

Il avait été rendre son rapport à Hotchner et était parti à son tour. Il n'avait croisé personne dans les couloirs. Ses autres collègues étaient déjà rentré chez eux.

Il avait gagné le parking et prit sa voiture. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il se garait devant l'immeuble de son amant. Il sortit de sa voiture et s'engouffra dans le hall avant de monter les étages quatre à quatre. Il n'avait aucune envie d'attendre l'ascenseur.

Il sortit son trousseau de clef de sa poche et utilisa celle que Spencer lui avait donné pour entrer. Quand il pénétra dans l'appartement, tout était silencieux. Il y avait une douce odeur sucrée qui flottait dans l'air, elle était mêlée à l'odeur de son amant.

Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que Reid avait imaginé cette fois ci. Il regarda dans la cuisine et le salon. Son amant n'y était pas. Il en déduisit qu'il était dans la chambre. À pas de loup, il avança vers la porte, l'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce pour tomber sur un spectacle qui le figea.

Spencer était étendu sur le lit, un drap le recouvrait jusqu'à la taille laissant deviner son corps fin. Le jeune homme avait un sourire aux lèvres et les joues légèrement rosies. Sur une des table de chevet, il y avait ce qui semblait être de la chantilly.

- C'était donc ça... ta surprise...

- Elle te plait ? Demanda Reid avec une voix empreinte de sensualité.

Morgan ne répondit rien et avança vers le lit. Il monta dessus et progressa à genou, jusqu'à son jeune amant. Il laissa courir un doigt sur les hanches du jeune homme puis le long de son torse. Reid ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de plaisir qui se transforma en gémissement quand les lèvres de Morgan se lièrent aux siennes et qu'une langue taquine vint envahir sa bouche et l'explorer.

Le métisse était toujours habillé mais il trouvait que la sensation du corps nu de Reid sous le sien, même à travers une couche de vêtements était d'un érotisme fou. Le plus jeune ne se rendait pas compte de son charme, de sa sensualité. Il était tellement désirable.

Derek attrapa la chantilly et en mit partout sur le torse de son amant tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Il relâcha les lèvres de Spencer et lécha très lentement le torse imberbe savourant la chantilly au passage.

Quand il mordilla et suça un téton, le jeune homme se cambra et poussa un gémissement indécent ui l'électrisa encore plus. Depuis leur première fois sur le bureau de Reid, ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'apprivoiser. Ils étaient si semblable. Ils devinaient les envies de l'autre. Ils étaient comme le miroir de l'âme de l'autre. Si différent et pourtant tellement liés.

Spencer sortit de son apathie et déboutonna la chemise de Derek qui vola rapidement à travers la pièce, il grogna en voyant le T Short que portait son amant. N'ayant pas la patience de l'enlever, il le déchira et alla aussitôt mordiller la peau de son cou, il laissant une marque rougeâtre qu'il lécha avec douceur.

Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa quand la main du métisse vint masser sa hampe dressée. Il ondula du bassin pour accentuer le contact. Il voulait se laisser aller et se perdre. Oublier tout ce qui n'était pas Derek Morgan. Son amant avait ce dont de lui faire tout oublier, de le faire se sentir bien, heureux.

Morgan mit de la chantilly sur l'érection du plus jeune et l'engloutit d'un coup. Spencer crispa ses poings sur les draps et poussa un cri de plaisir qui résonna dans toute la chambre. Derek débuta un va et vient lent, enroulant sa langue autour de la hampe, suçant et titillant le gland sensible. Reid faisait glisser les doigts d'une de ses main sur la nuque du métisse qui frissonnait au contact.

L'aîné aspira et pompa d'un coup et le génie se crispa.

- Morgan... Je.. vais...

Le métisse continua son manège, ne prenant pas en compte les avertissements de son amant qui finit par se répandre dans sa bouche. Il profita de l'orgasme de Reid et entra un doigt dans son intimité pour le préparer. Spencer poussa un soupir de bien être et vint à la rencontre du doigt. Il voulait plus, il en avait besoin.

Le métisse enleva son doigt le temps d'ôter son pantalon et son boxer et revint à sa préparation. Il mit un doigt, puis deux. Il touchait la prostate du plus jeune à chaque passage et Reid n'en pouvait plus. Il gémissait et débitait des propos incohérents.

- Derek... Plus...

Morgan enleva ses doigts et Reid se jeta sur le lui le faisant basculer sur le dos et écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Spencer prit son érection et la guida jusqu'à son antre de chair. Puis, il s'empala sur la hampe chaude et se pencha pour embrasser Derek qui avait ouvert la bouche en un cri silencieux.

Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble, se touchant, se goutant, se combattant pour la domination avant de s'accorder en un ballet tendre et sensuel. Reid ondula du bassin et imprima un rythme lent et profond. Sentir l'érection de Morgan en lui était grisant.

Le métisse saisit ses hanches et lui fit accélérer le mouvement et le soulevant et l'abaissant sur sa hampe. Spencer poussa un cri de plaisir et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il posa ses mains sur torse musclé du plus vieux et suivit le rythme qu'il lui imposait gémissant et criant de plus en plus fort.

Il avait les yeux clos, la bouche entre ouverte. Son corps était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et son souffle était court. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, ses joues rougies par l'effort et le plaisir. Il saisit son érection et se masturba tout en continuant à onduler sur le corps de son amant.

- Derek ! Cria t-il après quelques minutes alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière et se répandait sur le torse chocolat.

Morgan poussa un grognement rauque et atteignit l'orgasme en entendant Reid hurler son nom. Le plus jeune retomba sur son torse et y resta blottit en butinant son cou de petits baisers avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Cette nuit fut magique pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils la passèrent à s'aimer avec érotisme et sensualité, avec bestialité parfois et puis doucement, amoureusement. Ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil au petit matin, un sourire aux lèvres et leurs corps étroitement enlacés.

Il y aurait de nombreuses autres soirées, journées et nuits comme celle là. Elles n'appartiennent qu'à eux.

_**Voilà, en espérant que cet OS vous a plu... Bises à tous. LSY... Les chapitres de Guerriers et Une autre histoire seront prochainement en ligne.**_


End file.
